St Vladimir's get's AIM
by aldaws101
Summary: This is my new story that I wrote when I was bored one day at, like, 12 am. So it might be a little strange since I was probably out of it. Read and Review! My name was "DimitrixXxLover" now it's "aldaws101".
1. Chapter 1

**VA gets AIM **

Rose: ShadowKissedBabe

Dimitri: BadassRussian

Lissa: SpiritUser

Christian: HotForYou

Adrian: AboveTheRules

_ShadowKissedBabe_ _and HotForYou have logged on. _

ShadowKissedBabe: HotForYou?

HotForYou: Yeah. Like it?

ShadowKissedBabe: It's…original.

HotForYou: Thanks.

_BadassRussian has logged on._

ShadowKissedBabe: Dimitri!

BadassRussian: Hey, Roza. Christian.

HotForYou: Hey.

BadassRussian: Nice username. It's…original…

ShadowKissedBabe: That is exactly what I said!

_SpiritUser has logged on._

SpiritUser: Hey, guys!

ShadowKissedBabe: Lissa, hey!

HotForYou: Hey, babe

BadassRussian: Hello, Princess.

SpiritUser: Hey, Rose and hey, babe. Guardian Belikov, I told you to stop calling me that. I'd rather be called Lissa.

BadassRussian: *smirks* Then stop calling me Guardian Belikov. Call me Dimitri instead.

SpiritUser: Fine…Dimitri

Badass Russian: Lissa

ShadowKissedBabe: Yay, we're on a first name base!

_AboveTheRules has logged on._

AboveTheRules: ROSE! And others.

ShadowKissedBabe: Oh, God.

AboveTheRules: How are you all?

BadassRussian: Fine

SpiritUser: Good

HotForYou: Okay

ShadowKissedBabe: Was good.

AboveTheRules: "Was", Rose?

ShadowKissedBabe: Yeah, was

AboveTheRules: Why?

ShadowKissedBabe: Well, for one thing, I can't get this song out of my head.

SpiritUser: What song?

ShadowKissedBabe: _Can't Be Tamed_ by Miley Cyrus

BadassRussian: Who?

SpiritUser: I saw that music video the other day. All I had to say was…WOW.

BadassRussian: Again, who is this person?

AboveTheRules: She's HOT

ShadowKissedBabe: Are you drunk, Adrian? And she's the girl who always wears that blonde wig. She has a show on Disney Channel. Though, I'm glad to say it's the last season of it.

AboveTheRules: I'm not drunk! I only had, like, one or two…

HotForYou: Bottles?

AboveTheRules: Cases.

ShadowKissedBabe: Holy shit, Adrian.

BadassRussian: I'm still confused here.

SpiritUser: Billy Ray Cyrus's daughter.

BadassRussian: Don't know that is. I'll have to look her up sometime.

ShadowKissedBabe: You'll have to burn your eyes after.

BadassRussian: She's probably not that bad.

HotForYou: I agree with Rose.

SpiritUser: Me 3.

AboveTheRules: Am I the only one who agrees with Dimitri?

Everyone but BadassRussian and AboveTheRules: Apparently.

AboveTheRules: Eh…I'm logging out. Goodbye, Rose 3. Others.

_AboveTheRules has logged out._

BadassRussian: …

ShadowKissedBabe: I know…

HotForYou: Well, I'm getting bored. Peace out.

_HotForYou has logged out. _

ShadowKissedBabe: Everyone is logging off! :C

BadassRussian: I'm still here, Rosa

SpiritUser: Hey, don't forget about me!

ShadowKissedBabe: and I haven't, Lissa

ShadowKissedBabe: *sings* For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy 

Have to get my way, 24 hours a day 

'Cause I'm hot like that 

SpiritUser: Meh….o_o

ShadowKissedBabe: Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention 

Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s 

'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flying out their hands 

They try to change me but they realize they can't 

And every tomorrow is a day I never planned 

If you're gonna be my man, understand

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't be tamed

SpiritUser: Stop singing! I'm logging off…Where's Christian? Damn it…

_SpiritUser has logged out._

ShadowKissedBabe: Well it's just you and me now. *grins sexily*

BadassRussian: *smiles* You never know…maybe I can tame you….

_DreamStalker has logged on._

DreamStalker: Hey, guys, I'm back!

ShadowKissedBabe: …

BadassRussian: DreamStalker? Whose dreams do you stalk?

ShadowKissedBabe: Umm…

DreamStalker: My one, true love ROSE!

BadassRussian: WHAT!

ShadowKissedBabe: I'm logging out before this gets bad…

_ShadowKissedBabe has logged out._

BadassRussian: It's already bad…ahhh, she's gone.

_BadassRussian has logged out._

DreamStalker: Why am I all alone?

_DreamStalker has logged out._

**Hey you guys might know me from the story Ain't No Other Man. This is my new story that I wrote when I was bored one day at, like, 12 am. So it might be a little strange since I was probably out of it. Anyways this will probably just a one-shot or if you want, more. Thanks. Ok, ummmm bye. Peace, Love, and Happiness!**

** ~Ali Lyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I know it's almost a year late, but here you go! Chapter 2 to St. Vladimir's Gets AIM. Sorry for the late update. And sorry it is so short. Better short, than nothing right?**

Rose: ShadowKissedBabe

Dimitri: BadassRussian

Lissa: SpiritUser

Christian: HotForYou

Adrian: AboveTheRules

_ShadowKissedBabe _and _SpiritUser_ logged on.

ShadowKissedBabe: Hey Liss!

SpiritUser: Hey Rose! What's up?

ShadowKissedBabe: Not doing my homework, that's what's up :D

SpiritUser: *sigh* of course Rose, I expected nothing more than that.

ShadowKissedBabe: you know me ;D anyways..

_BadassRussian_ logged on.

ShadowKissedBabe: Dimitri!

BadassRussian: Roza, did you know you are a half hour late for evening practice?

ShadowKissedBabe: …no…

BadassRussian: Well, you are. Get your butt to the gymnasium!

_HotForYou _has logged on_._

ShadowKissedBabe: Fine!

_ShadowKissedBabe _and _BadassRussian _have logged off.

HotForYou: What was that about?

SpiritUser: Oh you know Rose, she "forgot" her evening practice.

HotForYou: Damn, that girl goes to practice every day, how can someone forget that?

SpiritUser: Not sure, really. Hey! Have you heard this song before?

HotForYou: Depends, when you actually tell me the name of the song and band.

SpiritUser: It's 'I Love What This Song Does To You' by Winter's Halo. They're not popular that much, so you probably wouldn't have heard them ._.

HotForYou: No, I haven't. What made you discover them?

SpirirtUser: Well I was browsing YouTube yesterday, and I ran across them. They're pretty good.

HotForYou: Genre?

SpiritUser: Not sure, either. It's more on the lines of Pop-Rock. But mostly Rock.

HotForYou: They seem…interesting.

SpiritUser: They are. –starts singing- Gonna make you wanna feel like you are falling in love, get the point of what I'm trying to say. Gonna make you wanna feel like you are falling in love, break down, break down!

HotForYou: Jeesh Liss, calm down. Kirova will hear you if you keep singing, depending if you're singing out loud as well. You are, aren't you?

SpiritUser: Yes! No?...maybe so.

HotForYou: -groans- Liss I love you, but sometimes you can be a pain.

SpiritUser: Aw, I knew you loved me! :D

_ShadowKissedBabe_, _BadassRussian and AboveTheRules have logged on._

ShadowKissedBabe: Well I am back from my half hour practice ._.

BadassRussian: She need exceptionally well, like always. Except I beat her again at sparring.

ShadowKissedBabe: Awww, thanks, comrade! Yeah rub it in .

HotForYou: Are you just gonna watch the conversation like a creeper Adrian?

AboveTheRules: ._. maybe I am. I don't know what to say.

ShadowKissedBabe: Whoa! Adrian does not seem drunk. Never saw that coming.

AboveTheRules: as you might as well know, I just had a glass of Russian vodka.

BadassRussian: Prince Ivashkov, you do know that alcohol is not allowed on school premises.

AboveTheRules: Butbutbut, I'm above the rules?

BadassRussian: I may as well come confiscate the liquor.

_BadassRussian has logged off._

AboveTheRules: Uh oh, he's coming! D: -dramatic sigh-

_AboveTheRules_ _hass logged off._

ShadowKissedBabe: I wanna see this!

HotForYou: Yeah me, too!

_HotForYou and ShadowKissedBabe have logged off._

SpiritUser: I feel like the creeper now!

_SpiritUser has logged off._


End file.
